


Nap Time

by quartetship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two o'clock on a Saturday wasn't usually a particularly exciting time in their household, but the way Marco had looked all morning - and the way Jean had been looking <i>at</i> him - had them both on edge and anxious for a little time alone."</p>
<p>(In which Jean & Marco make good use of nap time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. My apologies in advance...
> 
> \--

"Looks like it's time for someone to take a nap."

Jean sat cross legged on the bed, waiting for Marco to return from putting their eight month old daughter down for her afternoon nap. Two o'clock on a Saturday wasn't usually a particularly exciting time in their household, but the way Marco had looked all morning - and the way Jean had been looking _at_ him - had them both on edge and anxious for a little time alone.

When Marco finally joined him he looked tired but relieved, sighing into the quiet stillness of the bedroom. He plopped down onto the bed in front of him and let Jean pull him into his lap for a kiss. Jean's hand ran down his side, wandering into his lap and flicking at the zipper of his pants teasingly.

" _Jean_." It was supposed to sound like a protest, but what came out instead was a whine of his name, betraying how much he really didn't want Jean to stop. "We'll wake the baby."

"Not if you keep it down, babe." He pressed his teeth into the skin at the nape of Marco's neck, swirling his tongue before biting down harder. Marco arched into the pressure and whimpered; Jean snaked an arm around his neck and covered his mouth. "Can you be quiet for me?"

Marco nodded fiercely, his weak attempt at resisting Jean forgotten as he licked at one of the fingers curved over his lips. "We don't have much time" he rasped, before letting Jean slip two of the fingers into his mouth.

"Then let's not waste it." He unzipped Marco's pants and pushed them open roughly, palming at his hardening cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. He rolled his hips upward and hissed into Marco's ear as Marco ground down onto him. "Looks like I'm not the only one in a hurry."

Marco hummed around Jean's fingers, giving them another eager swath of his tongue before pulling back, his head rolling back onto Jean's shoulder. "You've been killing me all morning. Don't act like you weren't planning this."

"I'm offended, sir!" Jean scoffed, even as he tightened his grip on the bulge straining at Marco's shorts. "What exactly are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you - _mmm, f-fuck_ \- you were counting down the minutes until we were alone, and using every - _damn it, Jean_ \- every single one torture me in the meantime." He shifted onto his knees and tugged his pants off, Jean still lazily stroking him through his underwear. He started to turn to face him but Jean stopped him, gripping his hips and keeping him where he knelt.

"Stay there," he breathed, pushing at the small of his back to bend Marco forward. "Just like that." He hooked fingers under the waistband of Marco's boxers and slid them down, sliding hands over his hips and backside reverently. He leaned forward to drop a hot, slow line of kisses down his back, stopping when he came to the cleft of his ass, breath warm across the sensitive skin as he whispered to him. "Can I?"

Marco glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide. "If... you _want_ to..." he replied hesitantly, legs shaking under Jean's hands. His reluctance was swept away before he could think on it for too long; Jean's tongue swirled over the tight ring of his entrance and he nearly collapsed with a stuttering moan.

"Quiet, baby." Jean reminded him, voice humming against the sensitive skin under his mouth. He circled Marco's opening a few times before prodding at him firmly, warm and wet as he worked his tongue into him. Marco swore under his breath and tried unsuccessfully to keep himself from rocking back into Jean's mouth. Jean moaned softly into his skin and let him, wetness trailing down over _everything_ as Marco unconsciously shifted back and forth.

"Jean, I need _more."_ He panted, frustrated with the lazy pace they'd set. He spread his hips as wide as the boxers still around his knees would allow. Jean chuckled low in his throat and passed his tongue over him once more, pulling away to free himself from his own pants and retrieve a few things from their bedside drawer.

"Just the lube," Marco said quickly.

Jean crawled back over to where Marco was kneeling on the bed, running a hand down his back as he sidled up behind him. "You sure?"

"Yes, just get on with it. We're on a time limit, remember?" He inhaled sharply as Jean popped the lid on the bottle of lube, feeling the cool liquid slicked over his entrance as Jean pressed a finger there.

"Right," Jean smirked. "Almost forgot." He slid one finger into him, adding another as soon as the tension in his muscles began to let up. The more he gave, the more Marco eagerly took, rocking backward onto his fingers and gasping when he found the angle he was searching for. Jean hit the spot again harder, his other hand finding Marco's cock again and sliding up his length.

Marco groaned at his touch, bucking into his hand sloppily. "C'mon, Jean, please," he gritted out, trying to keep his voice as close to a whisper as he could. "I can't take much more, just - give it to me, _please_."

Jean couldn't stifle a moan at the sound of those words falling from Marco's lips; he withdrew his fingers and gave Marco's dick a few more hurried strokes before the cap of the bottle popped again, and he sighed at the slick glide of his hand over his own aching length.

"Need to be inside you, babe," he breathed, tugging at himself as he lined up their hips. "Want you so much. You were so fucking right - been thinking about this all day."

"Then quit thinking," Marco murmured, grinding his ass back against him. It was all the encouragement Jean needed; he slid the head of his clock against Marco's opening and pulled Marco onto him with a single, steady thrust. Their twin moans were louder than they intended, and they stilled for a moment, trying to silence themselves.

"Shhh," Jean hissed, squeezing Marco's hip. He dug his thumbs into the dimples of Marco's back, rubbing circles there to encourage Marco to move. "Don't wanna disturb the peace, remember?"

Marco gave a ragged exhale and nodded, rocking against him. "Sorry. You make that kinda hard." Jean laughed breathlessly and dug his fingers deeper into Marco's skin, pushing into him slow and shallow.

"You make _me_ kinda hard."

"Just kinda?" Marco whispered, matching Jean's movements with slow, deliberate swivels of his hips. Jean groaned and bucked harder, faster, struggling to keep quiet as he lost his grip on control. Marco's breath came in broken gasps and chants of Jean's name as their pace increased. Jean met his heated whispers with some of his own.

"Marco - s-so _good_ \- always so fucking good." He slammed into him, softness gone as he tried vainly to keep the bed from creaking beneath them. "Look so gorgeous, taking me like that. So tight, so damn hot..."

The way Marco squirmed under his hold - arching his back to meet each thrust as Jean slid into him over and over - made heat coil in Jean's stomach, building until his breath was hitching and his eyes were too heavy to keep open.

"Baby, I think - I'm gonna--" He stilled himself to pull away, but Marco ground his hips backward, keeping him buried inside.

"Don't stop, don't stop Jean, _please_..."

His desperation reignited by Marco's begging, Jean snapped his hips forward hard, knocking Marco off his hands as he buried his face in the blankets to muffle his cries. Jean pounded him into the bed, clawing down his back and drinking in his deliciously lewd sounds as release crept up on him.

He plastered himself flush against Marco as he came, filling him up and sucking in a shallow breath at the praises falling from Marco's lips at the feeling. He rode out his orgasm as long as he could, aiming for the spot that made Marco moan his approval into the sheets with each thrust.

"Yes, _yes_ Jean, more - please don't stop - so _much_ , so _good_."

Too sensitive to keep up his thrusts, Jean pulled out of Marco with a slick pop and roughly flipped him over, ignoring his pleading whimper of protest.

"Jean, I need--"

He cut himself off, biting his knuckles to keep quiet as Jean tugged his underwear off completely, propped his legs apart and took him into his mouth. He pinned Marco's thighs open and hummed around him, his nose brushing at the dark, sweat dampened curls at the base of his cock. Marco tangled fingers into his hair and _tugged, pushed, pulled_ as Jean devoured him. It only took a few slow bobs of Jean's head, alternatively swallowing around him and swirling his tongue before Marco choked out a warning, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"C-coming, 'm coming baby - _keep - don't stop, please_ \--"

Jean pulled off of him, pumping him hard and fast as his orgasm hit. Marco shuddered under him, spilling over his hand and onto his own stomach and chest. He screwed his eyes closed as the last waves of pleasure shook through him, pulling a few more profane praises from him as he _melted_ , body going slack.

Jean leaned back to look at the disheveled mess he'd made of Marco - still smeared with sweat and lube, leaking Jean's cum and covered in his own - and grinned proudly. He crawled over him and leaned down on shaking arms to kiss him, grabbing blindly at a discarded shirt to wipe at his chest with.

"Happy?" Marco laughed quietly, his chest still heaving as he tried to steady his breathing. He tossed the shirt at the hamper across the room and sank back into the mussed blankets. Jean sat back on his heels and nodded, dragging his nails gently across the flushed skin of Marco's thighs.

"You say that like you're _not_."

Marco smiled, reaching up to pull Jean down to lie on his chest. "Could just use a shower" he mumbled into Jean's hair, pushing it out of his eyes. "And maybe a nap."

"Likewise," Jean nodded. He stretched and draped his arms lazily around Marco's neck, kissing and nipping at his collarbone before nuzzling his head into the dip of his shoulder. "I say we just stay right here and--" A shrill cry cut through the peaceful silence of the house and cut him off. He winced, then sighed as he pushed back up onto his knees. "Never mind."

He rolled off the bed, grabbing his abandoned sweat pants and stepping into them as he headed for the bedroom door. Marco sat up as well, throwing his legs over the side of the bed to stand. Jean put up a hand and shook his head.

"I got her. You go take your shower. We'll see you downstairs, ok?"

Marco nodded and wriggled back into his underwear, smiling to himself as he headed to their bathroom, the sounds of Jean cooing to their daughter floating down the hall. Coming down the stairs later, he could hear Jean talking to her as they lay on the floor together, surrounded by stuffed animals.

" - and maybe put you to bed a little early tonight, baby girl. I think daddy and I could use another _nap_..."


End file.
